


Something Right

by DruidKitty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidKitty/pseuds/DruidKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FTL AU Rumbelle. Takes place right after Skin Deep. After discovering she's pregnant, Belle's only goal is to do what's best for her child. Rumplestiltskin's only goal is to make sure the daughter of his thought to be dead true love has the best life she can possibly have, even though King Maurice and Queen Regina have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fall would kill her.  Just one mistake and there was no chance at survival, but this was the only way.  That’s what Belle kept thinking over and over as she looked over the edge of the tower.   She had to be close to ten stories up, so there definitely was no room for error.  If she was going to climb down, then she would just have to be very careful and go as slow as possible.  The walls were jagged enough for climbing, but one wrong slip and she would meet her imminent death. 

Just to make sure, she took a moment to examine the wall the best she could from where she was standing, something she had done over and over again.  She was certain she could descend down it no problem.  There were plenty of bricks that were out of place she could use to climb down.

Glancing back of the door to her room, that’s what she had succumbed to calling it these days, she knew tonight would be her last chance to escape.  No one should visit her at this hour. 

Looking back down at the ground, she almost wanted to back out.  Yet, the moon shone high, illuminating everything well; she’d have no trouble seeing like she would on most nights, another reason she should try.

Placing a hand on her belly, she took a deep breath.  Yes, this was the only way.  It had been over a month since she had discovered she was pregnant, and any day now she would start to show.  If her father found out, she didn’t know what he would do to the baby, but she was pretty sure he would kill it.  No, she couldn’t let that happen.  If it was just her life that was one thing, but now she was responsible for keeping her baby safe.  She was a mother.  And a mother has to do what she can to take care of her child.  So if that meant climbing down the tower was the only way to escape, then she would just have to take the chance. 

Over the past couple weeks she had been tinkering with the bars to the window until one finally came loose.  Pulling it out of it’s socket, she braced herself.  As she lifted herself up onto the windowsill, she cringed.  The wound she had sustained earlier that day had reopened.  Seeing the fresh crimson stain on the side of her dress confirmed it.  However, she didn’t have time to tend to it now; she had to get this over with.

Her father didn’t exist anymore.  Whoever that man was downstairs was not him.  Not anymore.  There was someone else in his body, or he was cursed.  That’s what she believed.  She had always known him to be so kind hearted. 

After Rumplestiltskin threw her out of the Dark Castle, she had contemplated where to go.  She was upset and depressed that he rejected her love, but there was nothing she could do about it now.  Eventually she decided to return home to her father.  Even though she wanted to stay with Rumple, she missed her father dearly.  However, she had never expected him to not welcome her with open arms. 

As soon as Belle had arrived home, the clerics had convinced her father that she was tainted.  No amount of pleading or begging could convince him otherwise, and he certainly didn’t want to hear that there was good in the Dark One.  When King Maurice came to the realization that Belle had fallen in love with Rumplestiltskin, that’s when she was moved to the tower and the scourging and flaying started.  Her father had told her it was to cleanse her soul, and that it would stop once she no longer felt anything for the monster.  Belle knew that would never happen.  Even though Rumple rejected her, she knew he loved her and she loved him.  He was her true love and that would never change. 

When things were at there worse, she had attempted many times to call for Rumplestiltskin.  Yet, he had never came.  She didn’t know the reason, whether he didn’t hear her, or if he was ignoring her because he thought she had betrayed him.  Either way, it had only added to her depression.

Making it all the way out of the window, she steadied herself ready to descend.  Her movements were slow and careful, and every step made her nervous.  Yet, every step was one step closer to the bottom. 

Butterflies swelled in her stomach after she had descended halfway down the tower.  She was almost there; her freedom was so close.  The air smelled so wonderful as well.  That little bit was refreshing by itself.  For the past few months she had been stuck in that dungeon.  It smelled rancid and putrid.  Over time, the smell had seemed to only get worse, but she had realized quickly that it was only because of her pregnancy.  However, now for the first time in awhile, she didn’t feel nauseous.  It brought a  smile to her face. 

The bottom was near, just a little bit further.  Yes, she was going to make it.  She would be able to flee to safety.  She would be able save her baby.  Perhaps, her hopes may have been a little too high, but perhaps she could reunite with Rumplestiltskin and they could be a family.  Her baby would be well cared for, and she would be where she wanted to be: with her true love. 

Just as she was beginning to believe she was going to make it, the brink under her right foot gave out, and she felt herself slip.  It caused her to lose her grip as well.  Gasping louder than she intended, she quickly grabbed for another brick, but the distance was just too far.  She was going to meet the ground like she wanted, but it wouldn’t be in the way she had intended.

As she spiraled down toward the ground, with the stars the only thing in her sight, all she could manage to say was “I’m sorry…”  It was an apology meant for both Rumplestiltskin and her unborn child.  Tears stung her eyes as she realized she would never get to see Rumple again, or tell him that she really did love him.  She would never look upon her child’s face, and her child would never know life.  ‘But at least I did something right,’ she thought,  ‘I saved my people from the ogre wars.’ 

Closing her eyes, she braced for the impact, knowing death would instantly follow.


	2. Chapter 2

An empty heart and a chipped cup. Belle’s words ran over and over in Rumplestiltskin’s mind as he placed his beloved chipped cup on the main pedestal in his home. She was right in telling him that he would regret his decision to reject her love and throw her from the Dark Castle. And she had told him that when he realized it that all he would have left was an empty heart and a chipped cup. 

Now after finding out about her tragic death, he knew her words rang true. If only he had believed her, she wouldn’t have had to throw herself from a tower to escape her father’s wrath. Her father would have never had the opportunity to harm her. She would still be here, safe and sound in his arms. 

Thinking about what had happened to Belle brought more than tears to his eyes. He was so depressed about what she went through that at that moment he didn’t even have the energy to get angry with her father. He was honest with himself for once. It was all his fault that Belle had to go through what she did. He should have never cast her out. Why would he not even consider that her family would think her tainted? Of course they would. She had spent months living with the most feared being in all the lands. He was just too concerned that she was working with Regina to steal his powers to see reason. 

As the days went on, his mood didn’t get any better. He fell into despair knowing that he would never again be with his true love. Never again would he hold her in his arms. Their lips would never meet, and he would never be able to tell her that he loved her more than life itself. If only there was a way to turn back time, he would do everything right; he would have never sent her away. ‘She would have left on her own accord eventually,’ he tried to tell himself, ‘everyone I love always does so.’ Still, even if he believed those words to be true, it didn’t change how he felt about Belle or the situation.

Late one afternoon, he stood staring out his tower window from the room he normally made his potions. He hadn’t worked much since the news of Belle’s death. Mostly he spun. Spinning usually helped him to forget, but he could never forget her or what he did. Nowadays, he found he spent most of his time staring out the window, staring at the path that led to his castle. He could still see Belle returning from town with fresh straw. After he had lost all hope in her ever returning when he had set her free, it was the biggest shock of his life to see her return. Everyone who left him never returned. Yet, seeing her sprint along towards the castle, his heart had swelled with affection, even though he hadn’t known her reasons to return. 

Not wanting to picture that day any longer, he sat down to spin. His spinning these days was slow; he didn’t much have the heart for it. He didn’t much have the heart for anything anymore. The little he had managed to accomplish recently only involved steps to finding his son, Baelfire. He had rejected Belle to keep his power so he could find his son, the least he could do was continue his search, not that he wanted to quit. He wanted more than anything to be reunited with his boy, but he wished he hadn’t sacrificed Belle’s life to do so.

Losing himself completely in his spinning, he didn’t sense his magic when it tried to alert him of intruders making their way into his home. As they made their way into the castle, he thought he heard some noise. After momentarily debating it, thinking nothing could get past his barriers, he decided to go down and investigate. 

Expecting to find nothing, he was shocked when he stepped into the main hall and found Belle’s father, King Maurice standing there with several soldiers behind him. Some of the men were going through his things, taking items as they pleased.

Clenching his fists at his sides, Rumplestiltskin could feel all the anger surface that had built up over the past few weeks. Coming face to face with a man who tortured his own daughter, after she had basically sold herself to save him and all her people, infuriated him. And the King breaking into his castle only added to it. 

Rumplestiltskin did not want to scold or taunt the man like he normally would. Talking would only give the King a chance to plead for his life, and right now Rumplestiltskin did not want to hear it. Normally he would capture the man, and torture him the same way he tortured Belle, but he was so torn by her death that he just wanted Maurice to be dead, and for it to be over with. Ready to dispose of her father, Rumple could feel the magic summon at his fingertips. Except, he realized, he couldn’t feel it. Glancing down at his hands, he tried to call forth the smallest of items, but nothing happened. Why? Had Belle’s kiss actually taken away his powers? But that was weeks ago! He had used magic over and over again since then and nothing had been out of the ordinary, at least not until now. What was happening?

Looking back up at the King, he noticed what he didn’t notice before. The smug look on the King’s face. Why was that look on his face? Then he saw it. Rumplestiltskin now knew why that look was there. The King was holding it up right where he could see it. There was no mistaking it; it most definitely wasn’t a fake. 

Wait, but how did the King get it? And right from under his nose too? Rumplestiltskin had hid it well, and even if it was found, it was protected by some of the strongest magic that existed. How did they even know that it existed? He had been the Dark One for over three hundred years, and he had made sure as the years went by that the stories of it’s existence had faded away. 

Rumplestiltskin glared at King Maurice, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Belle’s father had possession of the dagger that controls the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin was no longer a free man. No, now he would now have to do whatever his master bid of him, and his master was King Maurice. He couldn’t even imagine what was in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes shut tight, Belle braced for the impact as she fell through the air. Yet as the moments passed, the impact never came. Daring to open her eyes, she gasped in surprise when she realized she was standing safely on the ground. What had happened? A seed of hope began to grow and a smile formed on her face. Perhaps Rumplestiltksin had heard her calls and rescued her. She glanced around, searching for her love. She was about to call out for him, when she her eyes landed on her. 

“Well, well. The story I told Rumple almost became the truth,” the woman said with a sadistic smirk.

Belle’s smile quickly changed to a grimace. This woman was the reason she was in this situation to begin with. The Queen, as Rumple had called her in his fit of fury, had convinced Belle to share true love’s kiss with Rumple so it would break his curse. But it had backfired. Yes the curse had begun to break, but when Rumple realized it, he grew angry, and his fury was out of control when he assumed Belle had been working with the Queen the entire time. He thought it a trick, he hadn’t believed she really loved him, and in turn banished her from the Dark Castle. Belle’s heart broke all over again thinking about that day. If only they had shared that kiss without the influence of the Queen, then Belle knew she would still be safe and sound with her true love. 

Belle’s fists clenched at her sides and she glared at the Queen. “What do you want?” she asked furiously.

The Queen continued to smirk and spoke nonchalantly, “Now is this how you treat someone who just saved your life? Don’t I at least get a thank you?”

“Thank you? If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be in this situation!”

The Queen scoffed, “What, you blame me for what Rumplestiltskin did to you? I didn’t tell him to deny your love, throw you from his castle, and send you back to your father. I didn’t force your father’s hand making him do what he did to you. Those things were beyond my control.”

“Yes, but you knew they would happen, somehow you knew!”

The Queen rolled her eyes and lost eye contact with Belle. She began fiddling with her fingernails acting bored with the conversation. “No, my dear. I planned on you breaking his curse, rendering that imp powerless,” she looked back up and spoke more sternly, “What I didn’t expect was for you to screw it up.” 

Belle saw a dangerous look in her eyes and suddenly she was a little frightened as the Queen took a few steps toward her. She had not realized before the Queen may have had an ulterior motive in breaking Rumple’s curse, and now that she knew she had angered the woman by ruining her plans, whatever they may be. Now she was worried what the witch had in store for her. “Wa…What do you want?” she asked again, this time her voice was shaky and more unsure.

“Why you my dear. Just because he values his power more than you, doesn’t mean he wouldn’t pay a fair price to ensure your safety.”

Belle resisted the urge to react, even though she was more frightened than ever. The things the clerics did to her would be nothing compared to what this woman would do. She had magic, Belle knew that because she had saved her from the fall with it. Her hand mindlessly went to her lower belly. Belle feared for the baby’s safety more than anything. The Queen immediately noticed the action, and Belle regretting her mistake instantly.

The Queen’s smirk grew as she looked between Belle’s eyes and her stomach. “Don’t tell me Rumple left you with a seed in your belly?”

Belle’s hand dropped to her side and she did well not to alter her facial expression.

The Queen walked right up to her, “He did! Unless one of those clerics took advantage of you?”

“No?” the Queen confirmed as Belle furrowed her brow taking the words as an insult. She let out an evil laugh, “This will be much sweeter than I ever imagined!”

Belle held out her hands pleadingly, “Please! Just let me go back to him! I can break his curse!”

It took barely a second for the Queen’s smile to fade into a scowl, “You think I could trust you to do that? You had your chance and you failed. No, you and your child are worth more to me now.”

Tears formed in Belle’s eyes and her gaze wandered over to the forest line. If she ran now she might be able to get away. But after barely taking one step, she heard the snap of fingers, and her body was immobile.

“I don’t think so,” the Queen stated, “You’re not going anywhere, except back with me.”

As the Queen released the magic that rendered Belle unable to move, Belle found herself locked in a cage on the back of a horse and buggy. The buggy began to move along the road, and Belle knew she had just escaped one prison, only to be put into another.


	4. Chapter 4

As the months passed by, Belle’s belly slowly grew. She kept track of the days by marking on her cell wall. That was the highlight of her day, because she had nothing else to do but eat and sleep. The cell the Queen kept her in was much different than the tower her father locked her in. It was cleaner, for that she was thankful, but it had no windows to the outside world. Queen Regina feared she would try to escape the same way she had her father’s castle, so she chose a location that was secluded.

She wondered what the Queen could possibly want to do with her, and why it was taking her so long. Did she intend on her going mad? Her biggest fear, the one she tried to keep her mind off of, was that the Queen was going to take her baby once it was born, or worse, kill it. To keep herself calm, she constantly tried to convince herself that it wouldn’t happen. If the Queen wanted something from Rumplestiltskin, she was more likely to get it with more than one bargaining chip. Although, Belle had come to accept the fact that Rumple didn’t really want her, that he didn’t love her. However, Belle didn’t know if Rumple would love their child, but she assumed this was what the Queen was counting on.

No one ever came to visit her, so she spent her days alone with no one to talk to. Even when it was time to eat, the servants of the castle would just slide a tray of food in through a slot in the door, never even giving her a chance to interact with them. The Queen only visited every once in a while, mainly to taunt her and make sure she hadn’t found a way to escape or kill herself. Sometimes Regina would send her right hand man, the Huntsman, to check on her. Belle assumed he only came when the Queen was too busy to do so herself.

She had given up hope a long time ago that Rumplestiltskin would come for her. He never came while she was locked in her father’s castle; it was even more unlikely he would come at the Queen’s. Even if she did call for him, she was certain the Queen had cast spells on the walls to keep him from hearing, or even find her if he did try to look. 

Time both felt like it went slow and fast, because there was never anything to do, but soon baby’s arrival was growing close. Belle estimated she only had a few more weeks left. Yet, what made matters worse, was she had no idea how she was going to have this baby alone. She had no way to call for the Queen, and even if she did, she didn’t even think the witch would provide help. No, she didn’t know anything about having a baby, that was never something princesses talked about, and her mother had died before she could explain things to her. She knew it was likely she and the baby may die in childbirth, especially if there was no one there to help, and part of her wondered if it would be better that way. At least they would be together. The last thing she wanted was that witch to get her hands on her baby, but it was inevitable. The only person that could save them now, was the only one she knew that wouldn’t. 

Waking with a sharp pain one night, Belle sat up on her cot clutching her stomach in agony. She knew it was possible it could be time, but was it? She had felt some tightness in her belly over the past several days, but no pain to the near agony that she was feeling that very moment. The baby wasn’t due for a few more weeks, that was unless she miscounted. It was possible. With no window to really know the difference between day or night, she could have marked one day for two on many occasions. She moved to put her feet on the floor and did her best not to scream out as another pain shot through her. As it passed, and she was able to breathe again she glanced down and gasped. There was a stain on her dress, and before she even reached down to touch it, she knew it was blood. Blood. She didn’t know much about having a baby, but she knew blood was not a good sign. As another pain surfaced, tears welled up in her eyes, not from the pain, but from the fear of losing her baby. She knew she needed help, there was no way she could do this alone, especially if there was blood. She had to at least try. As heartless as that woman was, she would have to send help, if her only reason were only to save the baby to use against Rumple. 

After the pain passed, she managed to stand and walk over to the door. Banging on it as hard as she could, she screamed for help, praying that someone would hear her. The tears streamed down her face freely, and when another contraction hit her, she couldn’t manage to stand any longer. She cried out in agony, curled up in a ball on the floor, and tried to do all she could not to focus on the pain. 

It had seemed like an eternity as she laid there, continuously calling out for help, trying to breathe through each pain as they came. She was growing weary and beginning to believe either no one heard her, or no one cared. Being locked up for so long, both by her father and by the Evil Queen, she had lost most of her optimism. She didn’t want to give up living, but she had no idea what to do. If her baby didn’t make it she wasn’t sure she would. She closed her eyes during a pause from one of the contractions, and wished harder than ever that Rumplestiltskin was there. If she only pretended, it helped. Yet, as she started to accept that it was hopeless, and she was beginning to lose consciousness, not hearing or seeing the dungeon door as it began to creak open. 

“Your majesty!” The Huntsman yelled as he sprinted down into the Queen’s throne room, “The girl is in labor, but I saw blood! You must send someone quick!”

“Well what are you waiting for?! Fetch the midwife!” Regina replied in a panic, “That baby can’t die! It’s essential to my plans!”

The Huntsman wasted no time in carrying out the Queen’s orders. And by the time he finally returned to Belle’s tower with the midwife, Belle was almost completely unconscious on the floor.

The midwife ushered the Huntsman out to fetch some water and other supplies and once he returned the woman had roused Belle to be partly awake. “It’s time to push now my dear,” the midwife told Belle, “You’re going to have to stay awake for me.”

Belle managed a nod, doing her best not to scream as she felt a very strong contraction come on. “Blood…” Belle tried to say to alert the woman that she had been bleeding. 

The midwife already knew and spoke to her with soothing words, doing her best to keep Belle calm, explaining to her that the only thing that was important that moment was pushing.

Belle listened to the woman, following her directions, in too much pain to really object. She pushed when she was told to do so, and within no time she brought a newborn baby girl into the world. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was pacing back and forth in the throne room when the Huntsman came down with the midwife. Regina looked up immediately once they entered. “Well?!” she demanded.

The midwife was the one to answer knowing what the Queen so desperately cared about, “The child lives.”

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, “And does the baby have magic?”

“I don’t know your majesty. It may be too soon to tell.”

“Very well, have the child brought here immediately,” she ordered to the Huntsman, “I suppose I’ll know soon enough how to proceed with my plans.”

The Huntsman nodded and bowed, but before he could leave the midwife interrupted, “You can’t take her away from her mother. The baby is alive, but she’s very sickly. She was born early and if you try to take her from her mother now it is very likely that she won’t survive.”

Regina rolled her eyes, clearly unhappy with this news. However, she knew she couldn’t take any chances. “Very well. Let the girl have her child for now. But keep an eye on her. First sign of anything unusual, I am to know immediately.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle held the crying babe close and smiled. “Rose…” she cooed to baby, giving her her name, completely forgetting about all that happened, and even forgetting the situation that she was in. In that moment, nothing mattered but her baby girl, and she couldn’t take her eyes off her. 

There was no doubt she was Rumple’s child. She had many of his features, all except the bright blue eyes. Those were obviously from Belle. Even Rose’s skin was gold like her father’s, except it appeared to be more human than reptilian. It was smooth rather than rough, and it sparkled brighter than his. Even though it never bothered Belle, Rumple had the look of a demon. However, Rose looked more like an angel. 

Rose was small; Belle hadn’t been wrong in thinking she had come early. The midwife had explained that she needed to hold her close constantly to give Rose the best chance at survival. Belle had no problem with that. She would hold that baby forever if it meant they were never to be separated. Rose was sickly, but somehow Belle knew that she was going to be okay. The only thing she worried about was the Queen coming to take her, but she forced herself not to think about it. She had to stay strong for her child. So as she laid there resting on the cot with Rose in her arms, she made a promise that she would always protect her, and she only hoped that she would be able to keep that promise.


End file.
